Tick Tock, You're Dead!
Tick Tock, You're Dead! was the second book in the Give Yourself Goosebumps gamebook series. It was written by R.L. Stine. It was preceded by Escape from the Carnival of Horrors and followed by Trapped in Bat Wing Hall. It is one of the most if not the most challanging book in the Give Yourself Goosebumps series, with more negative endings than the other books in the series. The prismatic holographic cover design consisted of silvery-slime. The cover illustration consisted of a mean looking face in a clock and someone hanging off one of the clock hands. The tagline was, Get trapped... in time! Plot You are vacationing in New York City. You could care less about visiting the Museum of Natural History. Especially with your little brat of a red head younger brother running around and wreaking havoc! When Denny runs into a private workshop department, the scientist there tells you that he has invented a time machine, and tells you that you can be the first person ever to travel through time! However, Denny runs inside, and gets lost in an unknown time period. You can go to prehistoric times, where vicious dinosaurs roamed, or the medieval times, battling wizards, dragons, and knights, or the future, where evil robots control humans? One thing is for sure, you will have to find Denny in two hours, or he will cease to exist! Bad Endings (Every Bad Ending) *Stuck taunting dragon, so he won't eat you. *Steer a truck away from hitting your family, but it was implied that you ran into a brick wall. *About to be eaten by a giant lizard. *Explode, as you step out of an airlock. *The knight throws you into a crocodile-infested moat. *Used as bait to lure the robots. *Stuck in a giant spider web, with a giant spider gazing at you. *Stuck with a bomb in the power room and it goes off. *Stuck in the Corridors of Time with Denny, who is now an old man. *Returned to the present with two Dennys. *Fail to answer a question about quallicorks and adjubibbles and it's implied that you were "frammilized" (put in a metal box and disappear). *About to get hit a by a truck, when you and the future you are fighting Denny. *Trapped in an airless air duct, until you die. *Forced to leave Denny behind, after causing a wretched fish smell, while saving your family from being hit by a truck. *Stuck in the 'Couch Potato' exhibit of a robot zoo. *Answer a Goosebumps question wrong and it's implied that you were frammilized. *Return to the present, but leaves Denny, as a prince, in the medieval times. *Jump into a moat and it is implied that you were eaten by a crocodile. *Teaching a class full of robots at a college. *A huge flower plant wipes a vine around you so well, that Denny thinks that you're a plant. *Spend years watching a video clip of George Washington crossing the Delaware River. *You and Denny get stuck and sink in quicksand and it is implied that you die. *The chronometer disintegrates, when the robot teacher is asking you a very difficult question. It looks like you're going to be frammilized. *Watching a prehistoric chicken hatch out of a dinosaur egg, instead of a dinosaur. Good Endings (Every Good Ending) *You and Denny escape from a robot in a space station back to the present. *You and Denny gets transported to a strange land, where the inhabitants make you their king. You get revenge on Denny, by making him your slave. *Saving your family from being hit by a truck and saving 2,000 mice. *You and Denny save your family from being hit by a truck and you trick Denny to come back to the present with you. Category:Give Yourself Goosebumps Category:Time Travel Category:Animals Category:Relatives Category:Siblings Category:Schools